We All Love the Tobi!
by True Phantom
Summary: Follow everyone’s favorite Tobi and his misadventures through the Akatsuki! All the way to when he joined and the others opinions on him!
1. Why Kisame?: The Truth Revealed!

Title: We All Love the Tobi!

Rating: T

Genre: Humor

Summary: Follow everyone's favorite Tobi and his misadventures through the Akatsuki! All the way to when he joined and the others opinions on him!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Side Note: In dedication to my friend Bethany who loves dah Tobito…And ooc to be expected!

**Chapter Summary:** They say you learn something new everyday, or maybe it should be Idiots learn something new everyday. Tobi learns something shocking! Sorta…

----------------

"Hey, why's Kisame's name Kisame?" silence blew throughout the air as the Akatsuki members (Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara) stared at the masked idiot like he had no brain…which was seemingly the case.

The four were staring at Tobi in a semi-circle, Tobi being in the middle. He had ran up to them and said that he had to ask something extremely important and so they gathered around and thus here they were…

"Not that this question isn't entirely stupid and obvious, but why exactly would you even want to know?" asked Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara nodding in agreement with the religious fools question.

Tobi thought about it for a moment before speaking, "Well, I remember Zetsu-san saying something about how Kisame-san's name really did suit him and I've always been curious as to know why…" Tobi trailed off falling into a slight daydream like state.

"You do know that the name 'Kisame' means…" Deidara began but was cut off by Tobi, "Demon shark, yeah I know."

"Then what's the problem?" Itachi asked, slightly baffled at Tobi's stupidity.

"But Kisame-san isn't a demon…" Tobi replied, "…Unless…" the eyes from under his mask widened in shock, "Unless…no…It can't be…"

The group of four took a moment to try and figure out what Tobi was talking about, they all drew blanks and continued to give it some thought, but were soon interrupted out of their thoughts when Akatsuki Leader-sama spoke whom was making his way through one of the many stone hallways.

"Hm? What's everyone looking at? Did Itachi loose strip poker again?" Itachi flinched at the remembrance of that event, and Akatsuki Leader-sama glanced at the Uchiha, "No? The what?"

"It's Tobi…un." Deidara replied pointing at Tobi who was still in the middle of the semi-circle.

"What did Tobi do this time?" Akatsuki Leader-sama asked, a tint of curiosity in his voice.

"He wants to know why Kismae's name is Kisame." Kakuzu stated.

"Kisame means demon shark, so it is kind of obvious." Akatsuki Leader-sama replied.

"But Kisame-san's not a demon!" Tobi said in a slightly pouty tone of voice.

A small twinkle was found in Akatsuki Leader-sama's eyes, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara took a step back afraid of what their leader was planning.

Akatsuki Leader-sama leaned forward, "Well I'll tell you all a secret…" he began, all members (and Tobi) leaned forward to listen, "Well…Kisame is actually…" they listened closely, "A JINCHURIKI!" he yelled in a very cliché dramatic voice.

Tobi gasped, Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu fell over onto their faces, and Itachi covered his own face with his hand and shook his head, "NO WAY!" Tobi yelled.

"Yes." Akatsuki Leader-sama replied a devious smile plastered on his non-existent face.

"No wonder he looks like a shark…" Tobi said a hand on his chin as if he were thinking. (which the other members knew was impossible cause he didn't have a brain)

"S-so if I were to capture Kisame-san then I could be in the Akatsuki?" the masked wanna-be asked enthusiasm clearly found in his voice.

"Sure why not." Akatsuki Leader-sama said.

"YAY!" Tobi ran away in search of Kisame to 'capture' him and become a member of the Akatsuki.

Everyone looked a Akatsuki Leader-sama, who was now walking back down some random path laughing lightly.

Deidara was the first to speak, "So where is Kisame anyways…un?"

"I believe taking a shower."

Everyone looked in the direction that a voice had come from, there standing, was Zetsu.

"Taking a…" Hidan stopped, "…I'm not going to help him, he needs to learn discipline." Hidan said walking away.

Deidara shrugged and also walked away, "His problem not mine…un." He stated walking back to his 'quarters'.

Itachi looked at Zetsu, Zetsu looked a Itachi. Slowly pulling a camera out his cloak Zetsu looked at Itachi, Iatchi nodded and both trudged off to the bathroom where Kisame and Tobi were most likely to be.

A few minutes later the Akatsuki Hideout was filled with yelling, "I HAVE YOU NOW YOU TRICKY SHARK DEMON!"

"WTF TOBI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"DIE EVIL SHARK!" the sounds of a blade scraping against stone wall was heard, a few 'thuds' and 'smashes'…silence…

"OMG! KISAME-SAN'S GONNA KILL ME!" Tobi's voiced echoed through the cave….silence…

"Itachi-san, Zetsu what the hell are you doing with that cam…era…hell no!" The sound of three people running.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CAMERA!" more slicing noises…silence…silence…silence…and then the chuckling of Akatsuki Leader-sama who was watching Tobi limping towards him, "So how'd it go Tobi?" Akatsuki Leader-sama asked.

"Kisame-san…really is a demon..." And then Tobi passed out.

Zetsu and Itachi came back, both of them having a few cuts, not as many as TObi of course, "And how are you two?" Akatsuki Leader-sama asked smiling.

"We…saved the…camera…" Itachi replied gasping in-between words holding the device in his hand. Zetsu took a deep breath and then passed out falling back onto Tobi's stomach.

Itachi looked at the two who just passed out then looked at Akatsuki Leader-sama, "You're evil…" Akatsuki Leader-sama nodded smiling, "I know." And then Itachi passed out.

----------------------------------------A/n---------------------------------------------

This was…strange…and a little random. Well, I put this up for my friend Bethany because she likes Tobi, I have no idea where the idea for this chapter came from…random really. Anyways I'm planning to make more chapters, the next chapter is called 'I Respect You' before Tobi joined Akatsuki and why Akatsuki Leader-sama allows Tobi to stay in the Akatsuki even if he isn't a member, and oh my god, is it stupid…anyways please review.


	2. I Respect You

Title: We All Love the Tobi!

Rating: T

Genre: Humor

Summary: Follow everyone's favorite Tobi and his misadventures through the Akatsuki! All the way to when he joined and the others opinions on him!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay then…yeah

Side Note: Wow, I feel really bad for making this chapter so short...NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! I (semi) promise!

**Chapter Summary:** The truth why Akatsuki Leader-sama allows Tobi to hang around everyone although he is not in the Akatsuki (before Tobi was in the Akatsuki of course)

----------------

I Respect You

----------------

Sasori watched dully as Tobi tried to 'water' Zetsu.

"But Zetsu-san! Water's good for plants!"

"Tobi I swear I will eat you if you don't put that hose away!"

"But Ze---" Tobi tripped at that moment falling face first into the ground the water spraying across the stone floor.

Sasori shook his head in slight disgust and was about to walk away when he noticed Akatsuki Leeader-Sama standing behind him looking at the ground, that was now ankle height in water.

"What did Tobi do this time?" Akatsuki Leader-Sama asked glancing up at Sasori.

The man (puppet?) shrugged, "He was trying to water Zetsu."

"Again?" Sasori nodded, "Well, I guess I'll have someone clean it up or something, Kisame likes water, he can do it." Akatsuki Leader-Sama said trailing off.

"Why do you let Tobi stay here?" Sasori asked catching Akatsuki Leader-Sama's attention.

"Hm?"

"He's not in the Akatsuki and he just gets in the way all the time." Sasori said being more specific.

"Well, it's actually quite simple…" he said looking serious for a brief moment, "There's enough freaks and problematic people in the Akatsuki already so…"

"He's comic relief?" Sasori questioned.

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"But you just said…never mind. The why?"

"It's because Tobi has no face like me!" he replied in a strange happy voice that actually creeped the shit out of Sasori.

"WHAT!?!?!" Sasori looked confused and a bit aggravated, which was saying a lot coming from Sasori, the guy whose closet thing to emotions was an insane evil smirk that made him look liked a psychopath.

"I respect people that hide their faces…" Akatsuki Leader-Sama said with a slightly dramatic look, "Hm? Where're you going Sasori?"

"Away." Sasori replied twitching slightly.

'_I have lost all respect for Akatsuki Leader…' _Sasori thought to himself walking off to his quarters.

----------------

Elsewhere…

----------------

Kisame trailed through the Akatsuki, he stopped and glanced at the person staring right up at him, it was Tobi, "…?"

"I'm watching you Kisame-san…" Tobi said stated giving a suspicious look…well, sorta, his mask kind of hid any 'looks' he could give.

"Okay…" Kisame replied looking at Tobi like he was stupid. He watched as the idiot of Akatsuki slipped past him.

"I **will **be in the Akatsuki one way or another or my name is not Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed his voice echoing trought out the cave.

"Get a life!" Someone yelled making Tobi hung his head.

"Tobi has a life..." he said in a sad voice, "AND IT IS TO JOIN THE AKATSUKI, SO THERE!" he shouted at no one, "Tobi is so aswome, lets all hug the Tobi..." he sung to himself walking off.

----------------------------A/n------------------------------

Hm…Short…oh well, I couldn't really think of anything else to put into this so…yeah, anyways, I am indeed alive (weird huh) and I think I will update this sooner next time, I think…Well shifting gears for a moment! I would like to thank my friend Bethany for inspiring me to continue writing this! And that is all I shall say, until next time; farewell!


End file.
